Talk:Name the Fallen/@comment-31053222-20180515155541
Hi, I'm a douchebag who reviews stuff, let's get started. ---- "Name the Fallen is a character-centric au created by AnonJ . Due to an as-of-yet undisclosed reason, Frisk never fell onto the golden flowers, so Papyrus' code was edited to push him into the role of the eighth human." ...W-Why? How does Frisk not falling onto some flowers affect Papyrus's code? It's kind of random and out there, don't you think? It's like saying "Because Frisk took longer to get up the mountain, Toriel's code was damaged and she became mental". I understand how 'small things in the past can have drastic changes in the future' but those changes have to make a little bit of sense! Think of the episode "Back to the Pilot" in Family Guy. At one point, Brian and Stewie have to go back to fix Brian (future past Brian) so that he doesn't stop 9/11. But after they fix that and go back to the present, Brian suddenly becomes the writer of the Harry Potter books. It makes no sense! All I want to know is how and why does Frisk not falling on golden flowers affect Papyrus and his code? "Papyrus is a tall skeleton who befriended Flowey several timelines ago, and has continued their friendship since. In the story, Papyrus was placed into the role of Frisk, with his SOUL altered to match. This results in some unforeseen consequences, such as the inability of most monsters to recognize him as Papyrus." Several timelines ago? How long is a timeline? When is a new one made? Doesn't really come together well. I don't think timelines are periods of time, I think of them as different mini universes. for example, imagine that you don't leave a tip to a restaraunt, one timeline is made, that's the timeline you didn't leave that tip, yet there's another timeline where you DID leave a tip. Timelines are different periods of time (like hours or minutes or days), they're different galaxies (in a way). So, how can Papyrus meet Flowey in different timelines that he doesn't even know about? The rest makes sense. "However, Papyrus retains his magic from before his SOUL got altered. Personality-wise, Papyrus is the same skeleton everyone knows and loves... mostly. The situation with his changed SOUL has slightly altered his values, such that some things that might have been unthinkable before are slightly less so, as long as he doesn't think too hard on them." So, Papyrus looks and acts the same... then why don't the monsters recognise him!? If he's practically the same skeleton, but his SOUL's a little different, and he thinks a bit differently, everybody should recognise him! Can monsters read other people's SOULs? Can monsters read other people's minds? If so, then it makes sense! But if they can't, it makes no sense at all! Flowey's description's good. Makes sense. Good vocabulary. Give you a nice thumbs up for that. Then we got Chapter 0.5. I did read through it and it's essentially just the RUINS in Undertale but with a few minor changes that don't really matter. ---- "Name the Fallen" has a lot of hope. A lot of interesting factors to it. I'll say this: It's very unique, something that's never been done before. As Future Lewis from Meet the Robinsons would say, keep moving forward. Hey, maybe you'll get somewhere. Nevertheless, this is just my opinion, and I'm just putting it out there because... well... I want to show you how I feel. If you like "Name the Fallen", that's great! I respect that, and I'm glad that you have a lot more optimistic views than me. Take care and good luck!